The Christmas Present
by Izzybella
Summary: More like pg-13. Ron gives Hermione the best Christmas present ever.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A muffled sigh escaped her lips as Hermione rolled a bit on the four-poster bed and blinked her eyes wide open. Her thigh tapped another warm length of flesh and a deep groan sounded from the other occupant of the bed.  
  
She smiled into Christmas morning, content, her bushy brown hair waving all around the pillow beneath her head, entwined with bits of bright fiery red.  
  
"Ron?" Her voice was feather light, but insistent.  
  
"Mmm?" He tucked against the warm, supple body small and comforting on his right, unable to grasp anything beyond the sweet scent of Hermione.  
  
"Ron? Ron?" A little more forceful as she giggled loudly, the rush of his flesh against hers inspiring a great deal of feeling.  
  
Ron blinked, suddenly aware that it was barely the dawn of morning and he and Hermione were well wrapped together. "Oh, Hermione, honestly!"  
  
"It's Christmas!" She announced, and then continued in a much quieter tone, "and we've got to get to the library."  
  
"But it's not even really morning," Ron whined, hiding his face in the beautiful curve of her neck and shoulder. "Besides, I like it here."  
  
Hermione released an exasperated sigh. "Harry will wake up soon. He'll wonder where you are," she said severely.  
  
"Harry can live without me for a few hours," Ron murmured, his lips caressing her shoulder as he spoke. "This is more important."  
  
"You can sleep as easily in your bed as you can in mine," Hermione said reasonably. "Everyone else left for break will start to wake soon."  
  
"That's what you think," Ron argued. "We've got plenty of time, and you're the best pillow I've ever had."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron lifted his head from her body and grinned at her, "I could be persuaded to leave."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You've already gotten me into a ton of trouble. What more do you want?"  
  
He bent down and nibbled on her left ear.  
  
Hermione squeaked before relaxing into a kiss that seized her mouth and brought forth tongue and joy in waves of intense emotion.  
  
"I could be persuaded for a little bit of that." Hermione giggled sweetly. "With the stipulation that you go when we're done." Ron continued with a little more nibbling. "Ron, we'd get into so much trouble if we were caught!"  
  
Resigned, Ron pulled back, ran a hand through her puffy hair and smiled down at her, "Hermione, relax. We're not going to get caught. No one will be awake for a few more hours yet. Let's enjoy them while we can."  
  
A little embarrassed that he was staring straight at her, all of her, Hermione ducked her head in the pillow and did a little of her own hiding.  
  
He drank in the scent of her hair, winding it in his fingers and raising it to his nostrils. "We only have the time before they come back from holiday."  
  
The reminder was a harsh jab to them both. Hermione lifted her head from the pillow and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I wish we had forever," she whispered in earnest.  
  
"We do."  
  
Ron gently nuzzled his face against hers, his hands splaying just beneath her breasts. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, closer, until every inch of his maturing frame was pressed against hers.  
  
"Ron. Ron, I don't think we should. I mean, we. all last night. And, well." Hermione was extremely flustered.  
  
"Hermione, will you never stop worrying?" Ron asked, laughing atop her. "But if you don't want." he rubbed her cheek with his right hand and said evenly, "Hermione, I can't ever get enough of you."  
  
Hermione rolled them with all her weight, bringing her on top of him. The sheet slid to the floor. She raised herself, poised to stare at him, before she brought herself onto him. "I love you, Ron."  
  
Ron gasped as he unexpectedly filled her completely. He'd heard the words before. She'd laid before him all her cards and only waited in patience, guarded by fear.  
  
And a moan tore from his lips as she begged from him a greater release, moving faster, pulling him in further.  
  
But she was vulnerable in her need.  
  
And he was questioning in his pleasure.  
  
Emotions ripped through his gut, and as his body exploded with hers, releasing his future into her womb, words exploded from his lips that even he had never thought to hear. "I love you, Hermione Granger!  
  
Wide eyed, he stared at the girl-woman above him, tears streaming down her blotchy cheeks. "I will love you until this body refuses to take another breath. and even then, it'll be so I can breathe you in." 


End file.
